Innocence
by TheNextMrsWentz
Summary: Ashlee and Pete are newlyweds, with a new baby on the way. What happens when tragedy strikes and Ashlee is left to pick up the pieces and raise their newborn on her own? Will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

Innocence

**Innocence **

_Late night drives, all alone in my car  
I can't help but start  
Singing lines from all our favorite songs  
And melodies in the air  
Singin' life just ain't fair  
Sometimes I still just can't believe you're gone – View From Heaven, Yellowcard_

**Chapter One **

23-year old Ashlee Simpson-Wentz stood in her backyard, the light California wind blowing through her hair. She looked around her, the people who were most important in her life; her family and friends were all around. But the only one she couldn't spot was her new husband, Pete. She smiled, thinking of Pete. Sure, they'd only been married for 2 almost 3 weeks, but just thinking of him made her eyes light up and her heart jump. She was so in love with him. And today was all about him. Today her love turned 29 years old and she had planned this party just for him.

He had told her before their wedding that he hadn't wanted a party. Their wedding would be a big enough celebration to last them a life time. But she had done the opposite of what he wanted, because she knew he would appreciate it. He hadn't had much of a birthday last year because he had been on tour and globe trotting with her…she thought she owed it to him in the very, very least.

"Ash…" She heard. "Ash…" She turned around and saw her best friend, Lauren Zelman standing there.

"Sorry…" She shook her head, shaking her mind from her daydream. "What did you say?"

"I asked you when Pete was getting here…" She said softly.

"He should be here soon." Ashlee smiled. "Patrick called me about an hour ago and said they were on their way home."

Lauren nodded, smiled at her friend and walked away.

Ashlee placed her hand on her slightly protruding stomach and turned around, walking into the house she and Pete had just bought. She checked in on the caterers who were readying some dishes in the kitchen before going to the bathroom. When she walked out of the room, she heard the shrill ring of the phone coming from the living room, as well as the office. She quickened her steps to get to it, but heard a voice answer it before she could. She stood in the doorway of the office and watched as her mother answered the phone.

She bit her lip when she saw her mother's shoulders tense a little bit.

"Alright, I'll get her." She watched as her mother turned around. "Oh, there you are." She said softly. "The phone is for you."

Ashlee smiled a little and wordlessly took the black cordless phone from her mother.

"Hello?" She said into the phone. She rested her hand on her small stomach and waited for the person on the other side of the line.

"Hello Mrs. Wentz, this is the LAPD…"

Immediately, a groan lodged in the depths of her throat. She didn't like where this was going.

_The phone ringing at 3:45am stirred both Pete and Ashlee out of their much needed slumber. They'd only gotten to sleep under an hour ago, being that they were very much in the honeymoon period of their married lives. Pete reached over to answer the annoying phone. _

"_Hello?" Ashlee cuddled into this side and closed her eyes, letting the steady hum of his voice lull her almost to dream land. _

"_Yes this is Pete Wentz…what? Tyga..." She heard. "Tyga Man." She heard him sigh. "His name is Tyson…no I don't know his last name. all I know is he's supposed to have my car…" _

"Ma'am, there's been an accident…"

"Accident?" She whispered. She felt her mom's hand on her back. "What, what kind of accident…"

"Ma'am you're husband has been involved in a serious car accident. We need you to meet us down at UCLA Medical Center…"

Ashlee felt her head begin to spin. She dropped the phone to the ground and practically collapsed. She felt someone catch her, and to be honest she wasn't sure who it had been. But someone had broken her fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two **

She didn't know how she got to the hospital. All she could correctly remember was her mother guiding her; shakily out to the backyard and calling for her father. From there, he made the announcement to the crowd about what had happened and had herded her into the car. She assumed he drove her. She sat stone faced now, in a hard chair that was hurting her back. The doctors had all rushed by her, asking for permission to do this, that and the other thing. She hadn't been listening, so she wasn't sure what was going on. All she knew was that instead of being at a party for her husband, she was here, in the hospital, hoping and praying that he would be alright. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her mother-in-law Dale. She sat down beside her, but kept her hand firmly in place. Sniffling, Dale moved her hair behind her shoulder before she began to talk.

"Ash." She said softly, her own voice catching on unshed tears.

"He's got to be okay." She said softly. "He can't not be okay. I need him so much right now…" she bit her lip to keep the sob from escaping and tears clouded her already shaky vision. Her lip trembled as she faced Dale who wrapped her arms around Ashlee.

"I need him to be okay." She cried. She felt Dale's tears roll down her neck as she cried with her.

"I know baby." Dale whispered. "I know."

They stayed like that for a few minutes before pulling away. Ashlee sniffed.

They didn't hear anything for what felt like hours. Ashlee continued to sit in the same spot, staring at the wall. Her parents sat to one side of her, his on the other. Her hands remained on the small swell in her stomach, the first evidence of the child she and Pete had created. It made her lip tremble more as she thought about the baby she was carrying. As she thought about it, the tears sprang faster. She mentally told herself not to think about it, it wasn't going to happen. It being Pete leaving…

"Mrs. Wentz." Ashlee's head jolted up at the sound of the doctor's voice. She stood up, along with his mother, who sheepishly sat down after realizing her mistake. She was still getting used to it herself.

"Will you follow me please?" he asked. "Are Pete's parents…"

"We're here." They each bolted up right. Peter Wentz Sr. took Ashlee's hand while Dale wrapped her arm around her waist as they followed the doctor to a small meeting room. Ashlee and Dale both sat in front of the desk while Peter stood behind them, a hand on each shoulder.

"My name is Dr. Gable and I've been with Pete for the passed two hours."

Had it only been two hours? Ashlee thought. She bit her lip, continuing to look up at the doctor.

"Your husband, Mrs. Wentz, was involved in a terrible car accident earlier this afternoon." He started. He cleared his throat before going on. "The opposing car hit the car your husband was traveling in on the passenger side where he was sitting. The impact of the hit knocked your husband unconscious…" Ashlee held her hand to her mouth as she continued to listen. She could feel the bile rising in her throat as she heard him talk about how the impact of being crashed into threw her husband against the dashboard as the car rolled over before coming to a stop.

"He has massive head trauma and at the present time is in a coma. We've operated as best as we could at the moment, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his internal organs. He has several broken ribs from the brute force of being slammed around…"

"Is he going to be okay?" Ashlee chocked out. She rested her hand on her small stomach and looked at the doctor pleadingly. "Please…is he going to be okay?"

Dr. Gable looked at her sadly.

"We're unsure at this point in time. Your husband is in a coma Mrs. Wentz and is being assisted by life support. It's all in his hands."

Dr. Gable shook everyone's hand before seeing them out of the office. Ashlee stood up on shaky legs and walked out slowly, holding on to Peter for dear life. When they made it out to the main waiting area, Ashlee lost it when she saw her parents. She let go of Peter and completely fell to the ground before anyone could catch her and began to sob uncontrollably. She felt several people surround her, but she also heard the heart wrenching sobs of his mother nearby. She cried into the nearest shoulder until she felt herself gag repeatedly. Someone got her a bottle of water.

"What happened baby?" Tina asked softly as Ashlee's breathing improved.

"h…h…he's in a coma." She said shakily. "An…Doctor said it was…up to him…head trauma…" she stuttered. She heard her mother gasp, and felt a strong pair of arms around her. She looked up to see her father, who was gently picking her up off the floor.

"Daddy…" She cried, raising her arms and clutching him close to her. He hugged her back and just held her as she continued to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three **

Ashlee was shown to Pete's room once she regained her composer. She stood up on shaky legs, clutched her father's arm and followed the nurse in the cheery looking scrubs down the hallway to Pete's room in the ICU. She stood at the door for a good few minutes before looking up at her father.

"Go on baby." He said softly. "I'll be waiting out here. Go see your husband." She nodded slightly, agreeing with him a little. She gently turned the handle and slowly opened the big door. She moved in the room slowly, and gasped loudly when she saw Pete laying on the bed, wires and tubes running into his body. The noise of the ventilator that was keeping him alive made loud hissing noises as Ashlee gingerly approached the bed.

"Oh Pete." She said softly, the tears falling steadily. She gently reached over and touched his face. She ran her finger along a scratch on his cheek.

"Baby, I need you…" She whispered running her finger along his hair line. His hair looked all messy and disheveled…so unlike Pete. "I need you to get better baby. I need you so much." She sobbed. She leaned down into his shoulder and took in his scent. "I need you to wake up. Our lives together just started baby. I need you to help raise our baby. I need you. I love you so much." She cried. She looked down at him and just cried, there wasn't much more that she could do. She only looked up when she heard the door creak, and saw both of Pete's parents standing at the door. Even from where she was sitting, she could see the tears pouring down Dale's face. When they walked in, Ashlee immediately turned to Pete again and just stared at him. She ran her fingers through his hair as his parents moved to the opposite side of them as her and talked to him. She just leaned in to him and listened, holding his hand. Maybe, if she acted like everything would be okay…it in fact, would be.

That night, way passed dark, Joe came to the room to collect Ashlee. He found her asleep on a chair, laying in the most uncomfortable position it seemed. He gently shook her shoulder and jumped himself when she did.

"Baby, why don't you let me take you home?"

Ashlee immediately shook her head. "No." She said groggily.

"You were sleeping baby, you need to get some…"

"No. I want to stay here with Pete." She spat. Joe took a moment to regain his stance.

"It's not good for the baby for you to be sleeping in a chair like that."

"I don't care." She snapped. She turned to Pete and watched his heart rise and fall with every assisted breath he took. "I don't want to leave him. He doesn't like being alone." She whispered.

"Ash…he'd want you to go home and get some rest." She turned around to see Pete's younger brother, Andy standing in the doorway. Andy had been away the passed week with his girlfriend, but obviously had gotten the call. Ashlee immediately stood up and ran to Andy. He was her closest confidant on the Wentz side, other than Pete. She hugged him close, her tears rising in her eyes again, soaking his shirt.

"You should listen to your dad Ash." He whispered into her hair as he hugged her close. "My little niece or nephew needs some rest."

"I need to stay with Pete." She cried.

"Listen to me." Andy pushed her gently so she was facing him at arms length. "I'm going to stay with him. And the second something changes, you're the first number I'm calling, okay?"

She nodded slightly, not liking the way he was talking to her but agreeing at the same time. She was really tired; it had been a long day. She placed her hand on her small stomach before looking back at Pete and then to Andy. She reached up and hugged him once more before going back to the bed. She bent over and touched his hair before placing a kiss on Pete's forehead and then his lips.

"I love you so much." She whispered into his ear. "I'll be back first thing in the morning." She waited for a moment, as if to see if he would respond. When he didn't, she walked over to her dad and let him hug her before leading them out of the room.

She had nightmares that night. When she came home to the empty house, it was eerily tidy. Obviously someone had gotten the place cleaned up and the caterers out of there fast. As she walked through the house, she felt the sobs coming to a head once more. As she walked into their bedroom, she nearly buckled. The sobs took over once more as she bent over and sunk her face into the comforter. She was terrified of what was going to happen to her husband, to her family and most of all to her dreams of living happily ever after. She cried for Pete, because she wanted and needed him to get better. She cried for the baby she was carrying, because she was scared he or she would never get to meet their dad. And she was crying for herself because she had no idea if she was strong enough to handle this. A knock on the bedroom door knocked her out of her revere and caused her to look up. Her mother, Tina stood at the door.

"Oh Ash…"

"Mommy…" She cried, not moving from her knees.

"Ash." She whispered, coming to her side. Tina gathered her daughter in her arms and just held on to her, hugging her close.

"I need him to be okay." She whispered. "I need him to."

"I know baby. And I bet Pete's fighting really hard to come back to you baby. I know he is."

"I hope so. Cause I can't live without him." She whispered.

But she couldn't sleep in their bed alone. She was plagued all night by images of what her life would be like without Pete and she didn't like it. Not one bit. She imagined herself raising their child, conveniently a boy in all her dreams, all by herself and it made her sick to her stomach. She spent the entire night staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Not without him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

She returned to the hospital the next day, clad in leggings and a light dress that accentuated the curve of her growing stomach. It was also one of the most comfortable outfits she owned at the moment. She spent the day in the hospital room, never once leaving his side. She talked to him, telling him about everything under the sun. She talked about her hope for the future, her hope for their baby and the plans she was making. Dr. Gable had told her that Pete could hear her, and that only encouraged her to talk more. She hoped that by talking, it would make Pete come back to her faster.

She ran her fingers through his hair as she sat beside him, just looking at him. The tears were in her eyes, a few escaping every once in a while.

"I love you Pete." She said softly, placing a kiss on his head. "You need to wake up because this baby needs you. Who else is going to help me raise him or her? Our baby needs both of us Pete. I can't do this alone. You know that."

But after awhile, she stopped talking. She didn't know what to say anymore, so she sat there holding his hand. She could feel it in her heart that he knew she was there. There was no way he couldn't know it. Their souls were so intertwined at this point that they were almost one person.

She didn't look up when the door creaked. She figured it was his parents who had gone to get something to eat. And to be completely honest she didn't care. They had been here all day with her, but hadn't said a word it seemed. They sat on the other side of the bed, held hands and just watched their son fight for his life. But it wasn't his parents. She turned around when the shadow came in as the door closed. She turned to see Patrick, Pete's best friend. Patrick had also been in the car accident. But he turned out fine. Well, as fine as a broken arm could get anyone. He'd also suffered a concussion.

"Ash. I'm so, so, so sorry." He whispered as he walked slowly into the room. He stood off to the side of her, staring at his best friends body.

"It's not your fault." She said softly. The tears were coming again.

"I feel like it is." He slipped. He sat down in a chair that was beside hers. It had remained empty all day. "I should have swerved, I should have…"

"The should have's aren't going to get us out of this situation now are they" She said almost emotionless. "The situation is that my husband who I've only been married to for two weeks is in a coma. My child may or may not ever know their father and it's all because of you." She said vehemently.

"Ash…"

"It should have been you." She stabbed. She bent her body down to lay beside Pete's head as she cried again. "It should have been you because I need Pete so much. So much."

Patrick walked closer to her. "It's all your fault" She cried. Patrick wrapped his good arm around her shoulders as she sunk into his chest, tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Ash. I'm so sorry."

That night was actually harder than the previous. Her parents had insisted that she come home with them, bringing both Dale and Peter Sr. with her. She couldn't sleep, much like the night before. Yet this time she cried harder. She cried harder because at her parents house she couldn't smell him. She couldn't be around his stuff. She couldn't even be herself it seemed like. She cried so hard that she made herself sick, several times. Nothing gave her comfort.

Finally, well passed one am, she reached for her cell phone. She immediately dialed into her voicemail and searched for an old message from Pete. Well it wasn't terribly old. It was only from two days ago.

"Hey Baby, just calling to tell you I love you…I'll be home soon. Don't make anything for dinner, alright? I'll bring something home! You just rest! I love you so much! Mwah. See you soon." She resaved it, before throwing her phone across the room, the battery falling out. And once again, she dropped on the bed and cried her heart out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Two weeks later, Ashlee had her fifth month appointment, which meant that she couldn't go to the hospital to be with Pete the moment she got up. She bit her lip as she got dressed that morning, pulling a red tank top over her ever changing body. Her bump had gotten bigger in the passed week. She turned her body slightly, taking in the profile of her bump. She felt her lip quiver, placing her hands on her stomach and rubbing gentle circles, just like Pete used to.

_They both stood in front of the mirror, Pete behind Ashlee. There was barely anything visible yet, but they both stood there, hands splayed in every which way across her flat stomach. _

"_It's amazing." He whispered into her neck, placing a kiss there. "We made a baby."_

"_We did." Ashlee smiled. "And I bet she's going to be beautiful." _

"_She's gonna look just like her Mama." Pete smiled. _

She broke down thinking of that memory. That was close to three months ago, when they just found out about the baby. And now here she was, going to appointment five all by herself. She prayed Pete would be there for appointment six and onward. She finished getting ready and was just grabbing her purse when the doorbell rang. Ashlee's sister Jessica was going to be taking her to the appointment. She opened the door and saw her sister standing there.

"Hey" Jessica smiled a little. Ashlee smiled slightly back at her. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Ashlee mumbled. She followed her sister out of the house and locked the door behind her. As she walked to her sisters truck, she felt a sharp kick to her stomach. The baby had been doing that for a few weeks now, but it still got her every time. She stopped in her tracks for a moment and just felt the baby move inside of her. She bit her lip as tears welled, but tried to keep it together.

"You okay?" Jessica asked as Ashlee got in the car.

Ashlee turned to her sister for a moment. "I wish I was okay."

The ride over to the Doctors office was a quiet one. Jessica kept the radio on low, and Ashlee was left with her own thoughts. She constantly kept her hands on her stomach, in an effort to remain calm and keep her focus on the baby, not her husband fighting for his life…if even just for a moment.

They got there and Ashlee signed in while Jessica grabbed a magazine and sat down. As Ashlee turned away from the check in desk, she took in the scene around her. Most of the expectant women in the room had a mate there. And that just made her feel even worse then she did before. But she knew that if Pete could, he would have been there. She just sat down when a nurse came in the room and called her name.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Jessica asked softly.

"It's okay." She smiled at her sister a little bit and followed the nurse out the door.

"How you doing Ashlee?" The nurse asked softly, closing the door behind them.

"I've been better." Ashlee adjusted herself on the bed as the nurse stared at her intently.

"Oh Hun, I'm so sorry." She gasped softly. Ashlee waved her off.

"It's okay." She whispered. "Just pray for him, please. We need him." She rubbed her stomach.

"I will love, I will." The nurse took her vitals and then left her to her lonesome, promising the doctor would in shortly. Ashlee laid back on the exam table just as the baby kicked her again.

"I know baby." She whispered, rubbing her stomach. "I know."

Dr. Logan appeared moments later.

"Hello there Ashlee." She smiled, closing the door behind her. Ashlee tried to smile back at the doctor. She sat down on the stool and looked over the chart. "Everything looks right on schedule, though I'd like to see you gaining some more weight, all right?"

"I'm trying Dr. Logan." She said softly. "But with everything with Pete…" And then the tears came.

Dr. Logan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He's strong Ashlee, remember that. He's going to fight until he can't anymore."

Ashlee sniffed, finding some solace in her words. Dr. Logan grabbed her a tissue and let her dry her eyes before smiling at her.

"Now how about we take a look at that baby, shall we?" Ashlee nodded and laid down on the bed while Dr. Logan got the machine ready. Ashlee pulled up her shirt and placed her hand on her bare skin for a moment, just as she felt the baby kick once again.

"It's been pretty active today." She commented as Dr. Logan placed the gel on her stomach.

"Well, your 20 weeks, you should start feeling some movement." Dr. Logan said softly. "But it'll still be sporadic, so don't get too concerned if you don't feel it all the time." Ashlee nodded, and then turned her attention to the screen as she focused it.

"There's your baby. Looking right on schedule." She smiled. Ashlee stared at her baby as Dr. Logan moved the wand around. "There's the head….the fingers…"

"Dr. Logan." Ashlee interrupted.

"Yes Ashlee."

"Can you see what it is?"

"I thought…"

"I want to know…" Ashlee interrupted. "Pete wants to know, and…" Dr. Logan nodded, understanding what she was saying.

"Are you sure?"

Ashlee nodded. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Can you put it in an envelope and not tell me? I'm going to see Pete after this…"

"Sure thing Ashlee." Dr. Logan smiled. She turned the screen away from Ashlee's view for a moment, studied it, and then turned it back, focused in on the head. Ashlee watched her baby for a few more moments before Dr. Logan turned it off. She handed her the envelope.

"Thanks." Ashlee whispered. Dr. Logan helped her sit up and gave her something to wipe herself off. Ashlee left the office, made another appointment with the receptionist and then made her way out to Jessica. She spotted her reading a magazine.

"Hey" Ashlee said softly.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"Good." Ashlee smiled. "Everything's great."

"What's that in your hand?" Jessica pointed to the envelope.

"The sex. I gave in."

"So…do I have a niece or nephew in there?" Jessica placed her hand on Ashlee's stomach as they began to walk out of the office.

"I don't know."

"I thought you just said…"

"I got Dr. Logan to write it on a piece of paper and put it in the envelope. So me and Pete can find out together."

Jessica just nodded.

Jessica drove Ashlee directly to the hospital. Just as they were pulling in, Ashlee's cell phone went off. She scrambled to pick it up.

"What's wrong?" Ashlee practically shrieked into the phone, seeing that it was Andy Hurley, Pete's band mates number.

"You need to get to the hospital Ash." He said softly.

"I'm in the parking lot. Meet me at the doors.." She hung up. Jessica drove her to the doors, where she was met by Pete's brother.

"What's going on?" She clutched her purse and envelope in each hand.

"I need you to stay calm." Andy Wentz said softly.

"What's going on with my husband…" She seethed.

"He's awake."

"WHAT?" She exclaimed. "I need to see him!"

"Ash" He grabbed her shoulders.

"What? I need to see Pete."

"He's awake Ash, but he's still not out of the woods. He's not…"

"What…" Ashlee bit her lip.

"He's not speaking Ashlee. All he's doing is…"

"I still need to see him. I want to see him." She stomped her foot. "I need to tell him if he's having a daughter or a son…"

Andy looked at his sister-in-law sadly.

"Ash. You need to be prepared…"

"Andy, just stop. Pete's going to be okay! He's awake! I need to see him!"

"The doctor wants to see you first."

Ashlee reluctantly followed Andy up to the intensive care unit. There, she met with Pete's doctor.

"Dr. Gable, what's going on…" Ashlee sat down, Andy beside her. His parents had already talked to him as well as hers, who had been here.

"Mrs. Wentz. Your husband has come out of his coma, yet seemingly is still in it…"

"What do you mean?" She looked confused.

"What I'm trying to say, is Pete is here with us, yet he's still in his coma. He can't speak, only hear and see from what we can tell. He's going in for a CAT scan this afternoon to check to see if there's swelling on the brain…"

Ashlee couldn't take. First she's told that her husband is alive, and awake, and now Dr. Gable was trying to tell her he may not be…

"Dr, what are the chances that Pete will fall back into his coma?" Andy asked.

"Depending on the swelling on his brain, there is quite a probable chance…"

Ashlee stood up abruptly. "I want to see him"

"Ash." Andy tried to stop her.

"I want to see my husband." She went to leave the room. Andy got up and followed her out, and down the hallway to Pete's room. He jogged to block her from the room.

"Move Andy." She snapped.

"Ash, I just want you to prepare yourself…"

"Let me see my husband." Andy moved out of the way and let her in. He walked in behind her.

Ashlee gasped when she saw her husband. There he lay, as if he'd woken from a long nap. His parents lined one side of his bed, his sister sat beside him on the opposite side.

"Oh Pete." She cried. She walked quickly to the side of the bed. Pete turned his head to look at her through lidded eyes. She touched his face and watched as he nuzzled into her. "God, I love you so much." She leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. Pete looked up at her and tried to smile.

"We'll give you guys a few minutes." Pete. Sr. said softly as he stood up. He took Dale, Andy and Hilary with him. Ashlee sat beside him and took his hand, playing with his fingers. She placed his hand on her stomach and watched as he tried to smile. The baby had kicked again. She knew he had to have felt it. He had to of.

"I found out the sex of the baby today." She whispered. She moved closer to the bed, laying her head beside his so her stomach was closer. He kept his hand on it as much as he could. He looked over at her. She brought the envelope closer to her and opened it slowly. She almost cried when she read the words printed on the card.

They were having a baby girl.

Pete had been hoping for a girl. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. She knew he knew what she was talking about. She just hoped he pulled out of this. Not even for her anymore. For their daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Ashlee stayed with Pete for a majority of the day, until they took him down for his CAT scan. He remained in his almost comatose state all day, and Ashlee was having a hard time keeping it together. But she had Pete back. Even if it was as little as possible.

She waited in the waiting room with his parents and hers, each on either side of her. It was eerily quiet, until her mother, Tina, sparked up a conversation.

"Jessica said you found out the sex of the baby today." She asked, turning towards her daughter.

Ashlee nodded her head slightly.

"And?" Dale leaned into her daughter-in-law.

"You guys will be having a granddaughter in a few months." She smiled slightly, placing her hands on her stomach.

"Awe ya!" Dale exclaimed. She leaned over and gave Ashlee a hug before her mom did.

"Did you tell Pete?"

"We found out together. Dr. Logan put it in an envelope and I opened it when I saw him."

"What made you change your mind…about finding out?" Tina asked carefully.

Ashlee stared at the floor.

"Pete wants to know, so I thought maybe by finding out…it would help him."

Everyone went silent. It was silent for another hour. The clock ticked by without remorse. Suddenly, the doors to a long hallway opened and Dr. Gable and another man walked through.

"Wentz?" Everyone but Ashlee's parents stood up. The two men grabbed chairs and sat central to the group of people in the private waiting area.

"This is Dr. Carter, he's the neurologist that looked over Pete's CAT scan." Pete Sr. shook his hand.

"How's Pete?" Ashlee asked softly.

Dr. Gable looked to Dr. Carter. "Mrs. Wentz, your husband…isn't doing too well."

Ashlee's eyes widened.

"Right before the CAT scan Pete fell back into his coma." Ashlee bit her lip to keep it from quivering.

"Did you do the CAT scan?" Dale asked.

"We did." Dr. Carter pulled out a mobile x-ray viewer and placed slides from the CAT scan on it. "During the CAT Scan we noticed a large mass in Pete's brain, which after further investigation we've determined is swelling. Due to the impact of the accident, Pete's sustained multiple head injuries, which has led to his inability to talk when he woke up."

"What's this mean?" Ashlee asked.

Dr. Carter took a deep breath. "When a patients brain swells, it's not a good sign. It's a sign that there's a lot of pressure being put on the brain as well as a sign that there could be bleeding…"

"What can we do about it…" Pete asked. "Certainly there's…"

"There is invasive surgeries that can be done to relieve swelling, but even then there's a chance that it could come back and…"

"And what…" Ashlee took her father's hand, waiting for the Dr. to finish.

"the patient would die."

"So when are you going to operate?" Pete Sr. asked.

"We're not." Dr. Carter stated.

'What do you mean you're not? You need to save my husband!" Ashlee screeched. Dr. Carter pulled out the x-ray again.

"The swelling on Pete's brain is so great that it wouldn't be beneficial to operate."

"Why didn't they see this on the CAT scan last week?" Joe, Ashlee's father asked. He wanted answers.

"Pete's brain may have no been swelling then, or to this extent." Dr. Carter answered.

Hilary, who'd been quietly soaking in what the doctor said, spoke up. "How much time does he have?"

Dr. Carter shrugged. "A few days, at most. His brain will hemorrhage and at that point Pete will be pronounced brain dead."

Ashlee let out a gut wrenching cry. She cried so hard that she started to hyperventilate.

"You're…wrong." She sputtered out. "He's not going to die…he can't."

"Mrs. Wentz there's nothing we can do…" Dr. Carter tried.

"So you're just going to let him die…you're going to let my husband and father of my child die…"She cried out. She hunched over and cried harder then ever. Her father placed his hand on her back, and when she flinched backed away. She stood up as best as she could and headed for the wall, where she leaned her head against it. She proceeded to cry so hard that she threw up. Everyone stood up with the exception of Pete's parents and sister, and flew to her side. Andy Wentz was the first one at her side. She collapsed into his arms and continued to cry, while his girlfriend went to grab her a bottle of water.

"It's gonna be okay Ash. I promise." He whispered into her hair. She continued to sob.

"Nothing is ever going to be okay, ever again." She cried. All Andy could do was hold her.

A few moments later Dr. Gable allowed them to go see Pete. Ashlee nearly ran to the room. She collapsed beside him and laid her head beside his, grabbing for his arm.

"Don't leave me. Please. Pete, I need you so much. What am I going to tell our daughter? God I need you so much." She cried. She moved her hand from his arm to his chest, and felt it rise and fall with every assisted breath that he took.

_He moved inside her with such a ferocious pace that she could barely catch her breath. She moved her legs so that they wrapped around his waist as he leaned down to place a hot kiss on her lips.  
"God, I love you so much." Pete panted as he continued to thrust. _

"_I love you too Pete." She cried. Within moments, both of them climaxed, and collapsed both spent and out of breath. She laid her head next to his on the pillow and her hand on his chest, feeling his racing heart beat. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, feeling the beat of his heart beneath her hand. _

She spent hours there. Hours. Just sitting there, watching Pete and spending time with him. His family came in and out, staying for periods of time before going to get food and such. His sister, for the most part stayed in the corner and just stared, tears rolling down her cheeks. Pete just laid there, unmoving. Deep down inside, Ashlee prayed that he would prove that doctor wrong and make a huge turn around. But at the same time, Ashlee felt that she was to expect the worst case scenario.

When she went home that night, Ashlee refused to go home with her parents. She just wanted to be in her own house, in her own bed with her own things. She needed to be near Pete's things. She needed to surround herself with him.

But her parents wouldn't let her go home alone. So Pete's brother Andy, as well as his girlfriend and her sister Jessica came home with her. She was both grateful and upset at the same time. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts….but she supposed having them with her wasn't the worst thing in the world.

They arrived at the house and found it completely dark. What had she been expecting? She flicked on the light in the hallway and found a note from her best friend Lauren. She had taken Hemingway and Rigby to her place to keep them out of the way. Ashlee smiled a little. She was glad they were taken care of. It was horrible, but she hadn't even thought about them in all the chaos that had been the last few weeks.

She walked into the kitchen and plopped her purse down on the counter before going over to the answering machine and listened to the messages. Andy, Rebecca and Jessica all stood there awkwardly.

"Rebecca, how about me and you go pick out a movie to watch tonight…" Andy took her arm and pulled her out of the room. Ashlee watched them leave before hanging up the telephone. She leaned back against the counter and closed her eyes.

"You okay?"

"I'm as far from okay as I'll ever be.'

"How about we watch a movie with Andy and Rebecca…"

"How am I supposed to watch a movie when my husband is twenty minutes away fighting for his life." She snapped. The tears welled in her eyes and started to fall shortly.

"Ash…"

"What am I going to do Jess?" She cried. "Seriously. What am I going to do? I'm so lost without him…" She took a shuddered breath. "I don't know how I'm going to do this alone…" She rubbed her stomach as her little girl gave a little kick.

"It's going to be okay…" She wrapped her arms around her little sister and tried to comfort her.

"I don't know how I'm going to do it Jess. I need him so much. This is supposed to be the happiest time of our life." She cried. "we've only been married a month for fuck sakes! A month!"

"Well God has…"

"God, is not being funny at all right now." She snapped. "Not even close." She leaned against her sister and closed her eyes as she cried. Jessica walked her over to the stairs and to her room. She helped Ashlee lie down and sat with her until she fell asleep.

When she finally was asleep, Jessica walked down the stairs and found Rebecca and Andy in the living room watching Mad Money.

"She asleep?" Andy asked, turning his attention to the movie.

"Yea. Finally. I don't think she's slept in days."

Andy nodded.

"How are you holding up?" Andy shrugged. "I don't want to lose my brother. But I'm trying to be strong for Ashlee…she needs us all right now. Especially with that baby on the way."

Jessica nodded. They talked for a few more minutes before turning their attention to the movie. Ashlee had been right. It was hard to just even pretend things were going to be okay.


End file.
